moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AbsolTheHiroPone/A Guide on How to Make Pages for MovieStars.
Wait! Admin Notice:'''This guide was created by an editor and has not been approved as "official". Additionally this guide may be outdated. Please seek help directly from an admin or in the help center. Keep some things in mind when you hit that "Add a Page" button. The Basic requirments Let's just go other a few basic requirements of a page for a user on MovieStarPlanet. *The first and most important is the username of the MovieStar. The user's username should be the title of the article, as well as the name in the infobox and the title of the image corresponding to the user. *Next, is the server the MovieStar plays on. The most commen servers are the US, UK, NZ and IE. Please make sure you specify this when making a page for a MovieStar. *Third is the Level. Any Level from 0 - 100 should be added to the corresponding MovieStar's page. *Then we have the layout of all the above combined. It should read like this: ''SaidMovieStarNameHere''' is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (Server Initials). She/He is Level 0 - 25 (Level Name).'' If I were to demonstaight this for one of my back up accounts, it would look like this: Derpy Hooves Rules!' is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 3 (Amateur). '''''IMPORTANT NOTE! When making pages, grammar, spelling and HTML coding MUST be acurate. Also when making articles we tend to use a professional tone in what we write. This is a wiki, not a place for text talk or emoticons. (Emoticons are perfectly fine for comments, but not in the article itself.) The Infobox Now let's take a look at what you should put after you have wrote that line. *An infobox. These can only be created in "Source Mode" of the editor. When creating an infobox, head in to the Source Mode and copy and paste the following: |Box title = SaidMovieStarNameHere |image = File:SaidMovieStarNameHere.png |caption = |Row 1 title = Level: |Row 1 info = 0 - 25 |Row 2 title = Member since: |Row 2 info = The Start of MovieStarPlanet |Row 3 title = In relationship with: |Row 3 info = No one |Row 4 title = Bestfriends: |Row 4 info = No one}} Make sure you put this before the line of writing we just talked about. *Now, with an infobox you get more nessasary feilds that need to be filled in. **Wether the MovieStar is VIP, Judge/Jury and Celeb or not. See were it says "Caption"? And you see all the files "NonVIP", "NonVoter" and "NonCeleb"? You can simply change these to say "VIP", "Judge", "Jury" or "Celeb" by deleteing what is already writen and replacing it with the corresponding "Tag". NOTE: ''The "Space" file is to be left alone when editing the "Caption" setion.'' **Then there is the "Member Since" section. This information can be found when opening a MovieStar's "Page" and is located just underneth the "Favourites" of the left hand page. For this, you can either enter the Month and the Year, or (if you know it) the Day, Month, and Year when the MovieStar joined MovieStarPlanet. **Next we have the "In relationship with" section. This is were the boyfirend/girlfirend of that MovieStar's username gose. **Finally, the "Bestfriends" section is almost exactly the same as the "In relationship with" section except it's the username's of the corresponding MovieStar's best friends. For if the MovieStar has 4 best friends, you simply write the corresponding username of the 4th Bestfriend and next to it, in brakets, write 4th. (I.e.: SaidUserNameHere (4th)) The everything in between Now, you have mastered the Infobox, let's take a look at what else should be added to pages for MovieStars. *What they get up to in MSP: Things like if they have a team or are on one, their Movies, Artbooks and Looks, what their face looks like (i.e.: Eyes, Mouth Nose), do they have a colour pallet they use on all their outfits? Have they been targeted for bullying or hacking, or do they have fans? Are their any rumors going around the community about the MovieStar? I bet you could think of a lot to write about if you were creating a page for your own MovieStar, because you know a lot about them. NOTE: Also, I like to add a "MovieStarPlanet Music Videos" section, just to sowcase their amazing talents in video creating/editing. *Next we can add some personal stuff about them in the "About SaidMovieStarNameHere" section and the "Trivia" section. In the "About" section, just simply summurise what they have intersets in other than MSP. In "Trivia" you can add some fun silly facts about the MovieStar, things like werver they can spell or not, their persona, their age (Only if the MovieStar is over the age of 13.), what kind of music they like. The possiblities can be endless! *Finally is the Gallery. The Gallery type we use on this Wikia is the "Slideshow" model. Usually, there are two of these galleries in every MovieStar page, one is for the images of the MovieStar's profile, and the other is for the MovieStar's looks. BUT THAT'S IT. There should not be any other type of image in the article other than the infobox one. No screenshots of Artbooks, messages sent to other MovieStars, Rooms, Fame bars, StarCoin Bars, What it looks like to be them sort of thing. These can all be posted in Bog Posts and Userpages. *Different topics should be seporated by Section Headings. Which look like the following on an article: SaidSectionHeadingHere *You get it? Personal Side Note from the Creator of this Guide Edit: There is now a poll on weather for the moment new pages should be created by other users, for almost the same reasons I have picked out below. See it here. I decided to create this as a guide for all of the new editors to come and have a go at making the perfect article themselves, so I don't have to keep on going around Marking Stubs or Fixing Infoboxes or Cleaning Up articles all together. Plus I also have deveolped a pet hate that I keep seeing around the wiki, is people creating pages for MovieStars, but only adding an infobox and the 1st line of text. What is the point of creating a page if all it is going to contain is those two things? Might as well not even exsist... Right? So basically, the point I am trying to make is that you should try your hardest when making articles for MovieStars, wever it be your own star or someone else's, make sure you have all the information you could possibly have before you make an article about a MovieStar. And if you can't get all the possible information, then other editors should be happy to add their own knowleage of the MovieStar. ~AZ ∆talk∆ 09:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts